cptashfandomcom-20200214-history
Alias (Pirate)
Alias = Summary Alias is a name for the notorious and successful starship [[Space Pirates|pirate]] who served alongside [[Ashley Valois|Captain Ashley Valois]] and [[Miette d'Etoiles|Vice-Captain Miette d’Etoiles]]. He was a reknowned gunslinger in the outermost colonies, where he was born and raised. The name “Alias” was given to him by an officer of the [[Space Marshalls]], as a reference to the many different pseudonyms he had given to his arresting law officers over the years. To this day Alias’ legal surname, if indeed he has one, is not publicly known. Alias was often described by those who knew him as a charismatic leader. Aboard Renegade Hope he served as Quartermaster, commanding the regular crew, who playfully called him a “straight shooter” in reference both to his marksmanship as well as his reputation for trustworthiness and reliability. After the disappearance of Ashley Valois and the retirement of [[Renegade Hope|''Renegade Hope'']], Alias acquired a new ship and named himself captain, bringing a number of ''Renegade Hope''’s crew with him to continue pillaging as he had done under Valois’ command. Alias has led one of the longest and most successful uninterrupted careers of piracy in the [[Interstellar Age]]. History Early History Alias was born in the [[Galactic Political Stellography|outermost settlements]], sometimes known by explorers and prospectors as “cold space.” Due to the difficulty of enforcing the law in such remote locations, this collection of worlds, asteroids, and space stations often existed in states of near or total anarchy and, being thus, could be exceptionally dangerous places to live. Alias’ childhood, like his name, remains largely unknown. There are arrest records and Marshall incident investigation reports describing someone consistent with Alias’ age, physical description, and personality, though any link between them is speculative. “Alias” Nickname He first appears in the historical record under the name “Alias” as a young adult, probably in his twenties (without birth records, a precise age is impossible to determine). He was apparently known to the Marshalls by this point, as evidenced by a note written by the arresting officer, proposing that he and his colleagues who were also familiar with the young man begin booking him under this nickname regardless of the name he gave at the time of processing. The nickname “Alias” was in reference to the numerous false names he had given when arrested. Impersonating an Officer The nature of his crimes prior to piracy were almost exclusively violent and/or rebellious in nature, displaying no apparent motivation of personal gain. Until he signed onto a pirate crew, his known crimes included interfering with a Marshall investigation, menacing, assault, unlawful discharge of a firearm within a closed artificial ecosystem in deep space, threatening an officer, and homicide. In many of the more detailed arrest reports, Alias claims to have been acting in defense of the innocent, however at the time when he met Ashley Valois and joined the crew of ''Renegade Hope'' he was wanted for impersonating an officer of the law for several months, possibly representing a foray into new criminal ventures, such as those which afforded some personal wealth or power (speculation?). He had illegally named himself Sheriff of asteroid RS-979, after apparently murdering the previous Sheriff, according to a Marshall incident investigation report. The investigation, which was conducted after Alias and ''Renegade Hope'' escaped capture at RS-979, relied heavily on witness testimony and interview. The investigating officers found that Alias had been well-liked as Sheriff, and was credited with single-handedly ridding the small asteroid community of undesirable elements, including the Sheriff, according to sources. It was later revealed by additional investigations over the following years, carried out by the Marshalls, under pressure from and aided by INTERPOL, that the RS-979 had been a major hub for kidnapping and human trafficking, in which the Sheriff had been complicit, abusing his position to facilitate the trafficking, until he was killed by Alias. Some took this as evidence that his claims of defending the innocent had always been true, though legally his actions would have remained criminal regardless, and correlation does not equal causation. Quartermaster of ''Renegade Hope''